


Peeta Returns

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta comes back to District 12 and he has a suggestion for Haymitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeta Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta had been back in 12 for a couple of weeks when he let himself into Haymitch’s house. He brought bread and made coffee while Haymitch was passed out on the kitchen table.

The scent of the coffee woke him up. He held his knife but he wasn’t screaming.

“Hey Kid. What are you doing here?

“I have breakfast.” Peeta said.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well, I am and I don’t want to eat alone.”

“Have you seen Katniss?

“Yeah. 

“How is she? Haymitch asked.

Peeta laughed. “You’re the worst babysitter ever. You know you’re supposed to be checking up on her.

“I live next door to her and she hasn’t killed herself. That’s pretty damn good.” Haymitch said.

Peeta turned serious. “You’re right. I didn’t come here to talk about Katniss. I came to talk about you.

“If you’re going to tell me to stop drinking..you can get the hell out of my house and never come back.

“I wouldn’t dream of doing that.” Peeta said. I took your booze away once….I won’t do that again, even to save your life.

“Good.

“But…..there is something I think you need.

“What’s that Kid?

“Effie Trinket.”

Haymitch’s eyes were as cold as ice. “Don’t.”

“You love her.”

“No, I don’t.

“Haymitch, don’t waste your breath. I figured out the two of you were in love on the Victory Tour.

“Peeta, has anyone ever told you that love and lust are not the same thing?

“I know the difference. Love is when someone cleans up your vomit and isn’t repulsed kissing a liquor bottle. Love is when you spend a fortune to keep someone alive. You were friends and lovers. Now that everything is over….you need to get your Sweetheart.

“Peeta….I can’t.

“Yes, you can. I’ll watch Katniss. Get on the train, go to the Capitol. 

“I don’t know where she is.

“She’s in displaced housing. Peeta said. Here’s the street and building number. Go get her and bring her home.

“Home? This is not her home.

“Haymitch, you’re her home.

“Peeta….12 isn’t even….what it used to be….how can I ask her to live here?

“Try this. “Effie, I miss you. Come with me to 12.

He shook his head. “She won’t.

“Not if you don’t ask.

Haymitch sighed. “How can she forgive me? I left her there and they did terrible things to her.

“You left me there too.” Peeta said softly. On Haymitch’s wounded look he finished. “I’ve forgiven you and I don’t love you as much as she does.

“Peeta…..

“I bought you a ticket on the train tomorrow. Peeta said. 

“I’m not….

“You’re going because I called Plutarch and told him to get in touch with Effie and tell her you’re coming. I know you won’t stand her up.

“Peeta, I can call him myself and..

“You don’t have a phone.

“You do.

“You can’t use my phone. Peeta said. “At least not till you get back. Haymitch, you survived the arena, your family getting killed, alcohol abuse, a revolution and war. You can survive asking the woman you love to spend her life with you.

Haymitch opened a bottle. “What is she says no?

“Then you’re no worse off then you are right now.

“A dream is dead.” Haymitch said quietly.

“What if she says yes?

“She’ll leave me in a year, tops.

“Maybe. Or maybe you’ll be together forever.

Haymitch nodded. “Okay…but if this doesn’t work out you’ll be stuck feeding me breakfast every day until I die.

Peeta laughed. “I was going to do that anyway.


End file.
